


Hollow Knight Theories, Headcanons And Other Stuff

by KathIsBeingWeird



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: I stick to the former kingsmould theory .w., Other, TW stabbing, The Collector needs a hug, headcanons, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathIsBeingWeird/pseuds/KathIsBeingWeird
Summary: Greetings i welcome you to my first ever story on this site! and this book is about Hollow Knight! Specifically my theories, headcanons, art and probably some sprite edits.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. [1]

**Author's Note:**

> So today's theory is going to be about an underrated boss and it's The Collector!

The Collecter is a strange one, he greatly resembles a kingsmould without the armour evidence by the 4 arms and a void like appearance, except the Collector is physically stronger without armor or even a weapon. It is larger, bulkier some the people theorize that the Collector could be a failed version of a kingmould.

But my theory is that the Collector IS a kingsmould, or formerly WAS one, he served the Pale King like any regular kingsmould always by the king's side in case he had to defend his king and kill anyone who tries to.

Until something made him realize that he can have his own freewill and doesn't have to follow orders from his King. He doesn't want to be the same as the others, he doesn't want to be a knight and he sure as hell wants to escape, and he did leaving behind his armour and weapon and headed out in the city of tears, years going by the collector started to grow and without the armour getting in the way probably the reason why he's tall and bulkier then most kingmould, though his old instincts never fade.

his desire to protect kept on growing as time passes, he didn't have anything to protect, he isn't serving hi- the Pale King anymore sO WHAT IS THERE TO PROTECT?!

-

Being a former kingsmould would probably explain why the Collector had an obsession of putting bugs into jars, his purpose was to protect, to defend, to guard the Pale King so since he didn't have anyone to protect so he decide to 'protect' the grubs (and probably some other bugs) by putting them in a jar, to hopefully 'protect' the grubs from the infection.

so yeah that's my theory, i have only been in the fandom for a month so please let me know if I got any facts wrong!

and sorry if that i called the collector a he/him, void creatures probably have no gender and it's just a habit of mine to call them a he/him.

also I just noticed that at the very base of the Tower of Love (where there is no music) if the volume is cranked all the way up you can barely hear the nursery music (also most the same music that your shade plays when you are near it) in the background. There are other instances in the game where silent areas have music if the volume is maxed too. I think one is in the Ancient Basin and you can hear the Void ambience.

or i'm probably


	2. [2] Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why am i updating this when i fully know no one is going to read it-

Void creatures can communicate through thoughts this includes Kingsmoulds, Wingsmoulds, the Collector and the Vessels

-The pale king had trouble walking when he transfered to his current form and kept falling over because of his horns

-The Snail Shaman in the ancestral mound is Tiso's deranged cousin and no one can stop me-

-The White Palace in game isn't actually the White Palace, it's a dream of a dead king who was a security geek whom was very paranoid.

-Xero is headless because we never really got any info on how he died other then that he was executed which isn't very specific so i went with decapitation-


	3. [3]

So- Me and my friends decided to make a blog on tumblr called 'Ask The Monarchs' where two pale kings meet, one who is jerk king (on the right) and the one that actually cares, Silver King- (on the left)

-I intentionally made jerk king's crown shorter to make him salty

-Jerk king has cracks on his face because little ghost hit his corpse one too many times

-Both of them are from different endings, jerk king is from the 'dream no more ending' while Silver King is from the godmaster ending


	4. [4] Silver King And Jerk King (Ask The Monarchs Blog is Out) (+Art)

ay i managed to finish this drawing sooner then i thought, so yeah the ask blog is open so ask away but note; we wont accept asks anywhere else other then tumblr

Heres the link to the ask blog https://ask-the-monarchs.tumblr.com


	5. [5] Story WIP (Might Delete Later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a wip of a story i'm making.
> 
> TW Stabbing

The Pale King watched as Xero paused, the grip on his nail starting to loosen his legs shaking making it hard to stand muttering nonsense. " **Light, Radiant, Bright, Kill..** Stop..." the Pale King took the change and starting walk away from knight slowly, steps quitely echoing the the silent throne room as a trail of ichor following behind him, panting all the way.

_**O GREAT WARRIOR, DO NOT STOP NOW USE YOUR OTHER BLADE AND STRIKE DOWN THE FALSE KING, STRIKE THEM DOWN, STRIKE THEM DOWN NOW!** _

Those shinning orange eyes snapped back to look at the wyrm's retreating form, grabbing another nail with only one thing on his mind.

_**Kill the wyrm, he does not deserve to live, he must die, he has lied, he has betrayed** _

Muttering these words, Xero started walking towards the **FAKE** King, clenching his nail with a firm grip, he growled, eyes narrowed when the wyrm quickened his pace he knew Xero was behind him. the knight sprinted and let out a shout.

" _ **You will pay for all your sins you vile king!**_ " Xero dashed, violently thrusting the blade toward, easily tearing through the carapace, Xero grinned from under his helmet hearing the wyrm choke out a gasp soon following with a hiss.

The Pale King stumbled toward as another nail was impaled within the him his eyes narrowed slightly and he groaned, he had enough of this, emitting from his palms, appeared a nail made entirely out of Soul, grabbing the handle and with all the strength he could muster up.

the Pale King swinged the nail at Xero who staggered back and yelped in surprise.

Letting out another wheeze, the wyrm struggled for breath, his vision started to become blurry black spots dancing in the corners as he was verge of passing out.

His wings were stretched out and he was using the nail for support.

Xero however wasn't doing any better, a large gash that went across the chest plate that covered him was damaged and now showed his carapace, his body shaking as his gaze was rested upon the Pale King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate me self :')
> 
> This is shit


End file.
